August
issue of Incredible Tales]] August is the eighth month of the Human year. After being sent to the past from 2368, Data discovered he was in 19th century San Francisco when he finds a copy of the August 13, 1893 edition of the San Francisco Register. Around the same time, Guinan took up residence in San Francisco. ( ) Benny Russell wrote the science fiction story "Solar Odyssey" for the August 1953 issue of Incredible Tales magazine. Albert Macklin also wrote the story "Third Foundation" for the same issue. ( ) Maury Ginsberg hitched a ride to the Woodstock music festival with the Q known as Quinn on August 15th, 1969 and inadvertently saves the festival from being a failure by plugging in a loose cable. ( ) A transporter accident sent Starfleet officers Benjamin Sisko, Julian Bashir, and Jadzia Dax from 2371 back to August 30th, 2024, the day before the Bell Riots began in San Francisco. ( ) On August 14, 2151, encountered a singularity that threatened lives of the entire crew. ( ) On August 30th, 2151, Malcolm Reed and Trip Tucker were given the job of installing a prototype phase cannon on Enterprise, as well as building two more from scratch. They were able to accomplish the installation – two fore and one aft – in 48 hours. ( ) Captain Keene of the was injured during a Nausicaan attack in August of 2151. ( ) On August 12th, 2152, after Chef became sick, Hoshi Sato took over the galley of Enterprise for a time. Chef had planned on serving fried chicken, scalloped potatoes, and Minaran spinach at dinner that evening. ( ) According to his dinner menu, Chef planned to serve green beans with grilled trout almondine and rice pilaf on August 13th, 2152. ( ) On Saturday, August 14, 2152, Chef planned on serving Carnegie style cheesecake as dessert aboard Enterprise, after a meal of filet mignon, frilled curled onions and green peas. ( ) Chef planned on serving a three-course fondue dinner to the crew of Enterprise on August 17, 2152. ( ) On Thursday, August 19, 2152, Chef was planning on serving twice-baked potatoes with roast duck and raspberry sauce, asparagus and ginger. ( ) Chef also planned on serving French fries along with Argelian cole slaw and grilled alpine surprise on August 22nd, 2152. ( ) Joseph and Sarah Sisko were married in August of 2331. ( ) The Old Town Festival in the Mission District of San Francisco occurred on August 14th in 2372. ( ) Appendices Apocrypha Some of the events in the Eugenics Wars novel The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 took place on August 16 and August 29, 1994. According to the Enterprise novel Last Full Measure, Solkar, along with T'Pau and Soval, were the three Vulcans that signed the Federation Charter on August 12, 2161. Also according to the same novel, George Samuel Kirk's birthday is on the same date Many of the events in the novel Articles of the Federation took place in August of 2380. External link * Category:Months